


Podfic Cover Art: Santa Is Here, Sleighbells Are Ringing

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: "I don't know why you're even fighting me on this. Santa is the most recon motherfucker who ever lived."





	Podfic Cover Art: Santa Is Here, Sleighbells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Santa Is Here, Sleighbells Are Ringing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293262) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 
  * Inspired by [Audiofic of Santa Is Here, Sleigh Bells are Ringing by Dira Sudis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474864) by [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80). 




End file.
